


tuck me in, say goodnight

by whumperooni



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Begging, Exhaustion, Other, Sleep Deprivation, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whumperooni/pseuds/whumperooni
Summary: You're so tired. You just want to sleep.
Relationships: Ren/Reader
Kudos: 46





	tuck me in, say goodnight

You're so tired.  
  
You just want to sleep.  
  
"Hey, hey- none of that."  
  
_ No. **Please**. Let me sleep.  
  
_ Fingers tilt your chin up and you whimper when claws press into your skin, when you're forced to crack open bleary eyes to view your captor. There's a sympathetic smile on his face, but it feels so false- so _fake_.  
  
He doesn't care how exhausted you are. He wouldn't be _doing_ this if he cared.  
  
"Please," you mumble, sniffling and struggling to get the words out, "I'm- I'm so tired. _Please_."  
  
Tears slip out and you feel so childish when they roll down your cheeks, when you get hit with an overwhelming urge to bawl because you're being denied rest.  
  
You're just so _tired_.  
  
"You can't sleep now, sweetheart. You're still being punished. You're still learning to _behave_."  
  
You can't help it- a sob leaves you. You sob and your shoulders shake and he looks at you with that horrible faux sympathy and it's _horrifying_ that all your stubbornness from before has bled out and all you want to do now is beg and plead until he lets you _sleep_.  
  
"Please," you whisper, vision blurring from tears. "Please. I- I'm sorry. I’m sorry! I won't- I'll be _good_! I promise! _Please_!"   
  
His smile softens- or, it might? You can’t really see him at this point through your tears.    
  
You can’t see him, but you _can_ feel his claws brush against your cheeks. You can feel his hand pat your hair.  
  
You can feel his finger skim along your neck, just above your collar.  
  
"You _do_ look tired," Ren concedes with a hum. Horrible hope fills your chest, but dread beats it down- you know he's not done just yet. You cry harder as your hope dies and Ren sighs.  
  
"Well," he continues, "I guess I'll just have to wake you up."  
  
Fear strikes through you and you shake your head frantically as you blearily, blurrily watch him reach into his pocket.  
  
"Please no! Please! I'll be good! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't! **_PLEASE_** -"  
  
Pain. Pain tears through you- _burns_ through you. All you can do is shriek and thrash against your bonds as the collar shocks and sears white hot jolts through you. It hurts so much and you wish it would kill you- wish it would set you free even as you scream wordlessly and yank at your bonds in an attempt to reach up and claw the damned thing off of you.  
  
The pain has you alive and awake as it wrecks you, but when the collar falls non-violent and waiting, exhaustion hits you like a freight train and all you can do is slump against the pole and whimper and _hurt_.  
  
You can't even cry anymore- you're so tired and all your tears have bled and, even with the pain smoldering through you and keeping you from losing consciousness, your mind can't function enough to let you cry past your body's limits.  
  
You're so tired.  
  
Something touches your cheek and you feel the instinct to flinch away, but your body stays put. There's no energy to flinch, even, and all you can do is whimper as claws drag along your jawline and tilt your head up.  
  
Your vision is fading, foggy. You know it's Ren smiling at you but your eyesight is so warped from fatigue that he looks unreal- like a bizarre painting almost.  
  
The one clear thing you can see are his bright, shining eyes.  
  
A muted wave of terror flutters weakly through you and your head lolls against his hold, your eyes burn when you force them open after they close.  
  
"Hmm. I think you might have learned your lesson," Ren muses, voice almost too soft for your exhausted mind to comprehend. "What do you think? Are you going to behave now?"  
  
You want to nod, but that's just too much for your body to handle. The most you can manage is a tiny shudder and a sniffle, one last tear dripping from your lashes.  
  
"I'm... sorry," you mumble slowly- mouth thick and tongue heavy and the words so hard to form. "I'm... sorry...Sir... sorry... I'll be good..good for you, promise...good girl…do- do whatever you want...whatever... whatever you want..."  
  
Ren hums and you faintly feel his grip tighten, his claws dig into your face. It almost doesn't hurt, somehow, and you hazily wonder if your body is shutting down from lack of sleep.  
  
"No more disobeying me?" Ren asks. "No more being ungrateful?"  
  
You shudder again and this time you're able to give a tiny nod with it. The movement makes you sick and a whine escapes, your lashes flutter close.  
  
"Please," you whisper. " _Please_..."  
  
Another hum and then he moves away. You can't open your eyes to see what he's doing and that scares you but, honestly, that fear is faint and you can't concentrate on that- you can’t concentrate on _anything_ anymore.  
  
You barely register when your head thumps against your chest, can only notice Ren has untied you by the way your body sags and slams against the basement floor.  
  
It should hurt more than it does but you don't care.  
  
You don't even care when Ren picks you up- you don't fight or whimper or beg. All you do is lay limply in his hold as he carries you upstairs.  
  
Your eyes can't open- you don't have the energy for it nor the desire to try. The only way you know he's taking you upstairs is by the creaking of the floorboards.  
  
You manage vague surprise, but it's gone in an instant- completely forgotten when you're laid on something soft. Your body weakly curls up and you tremble in exhaustion as you feel everything start to bleed from you- as sleep begins to drag you down with heavy hooks.   
  
“You’re going to be my good girl now, aren’t you?” Ren asks, voice whisper soft. He pets over you and your lips move in some sort of mumbled nonsense- thoughts a slurry without form or cohesion other than base sensations. “You’ve learned your lesson. Now...get some rest.”   
  
You shiver and lips tenderly find your temple, something warm is pulled over your wearied form. There’s a soft trace of a claw to your cheek and you dimly take note of it, forget it in a second as your fatigue triples down so hard it makes you dizzy.   
  
“Sleep tight. I love you _so much_.”   
  
I love you.   
  
Who is saying that? Your mom? Dad? Best friend? Lover?   
  
You can’t make sense of it and you can’t keep up with anything anymore- you’re so tired and your mind is fading to something reacting on instinct and all you know in your exhaustion is _warm, sore, tired, loved_.   
  
I love you while being tucked in is tender. It means you’re cared for- that’s what your mind has learned and that’s what it remembers as it fails to stay present and alert.   
  
And you’re supposed to say something back- it’s Pavlovian, it’s something learned and automatic. It’s ingrained deep into you- a lesson taught as soon as you were old enough to understand what _love_ means.   
  
So even in your exhaustion- even in your bruised, beaten, bone-tired weariness- your lips pry apart and your very last reserve of energy is spent on mechanical reflex as you mumble incoherently-   
  
“...love you too…”   
  
A chuckle, a part on the head and then, finally- blessed, sweet, pleaded and begged for rest.   
  
Everything goes black and still and you sink into your exhaustion, fall to sleep deeply under your captor’s watch.


End file.
